Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *need to confirm the dialogs when joining and kicking companions from the party, to make sure their hangout points are set via script. *Alira: Missing conditions for opinions quest. All areas and quest avaliable in convo *Alira: Convo drops when I ask her about the boat for the elves quest *Kvas is sort ability points. In character creation a rock gnome w/ Str 10,Dex16,Con14,Int13,Wis10,Cha10 has 5 additional points left over. *Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. Neverwinter *there's a chest under the bed with a dagger, a few gold and a cure light wounds. added a grabbable few weapons to the pawnshop just in case. -Journal says I get throngs from under my bed, but I get nothing, maybe through a few coins and a dagger or something to player. *(graveyard has 2 mappoints, crypt on right side and mausoleum, center building on left side. Unable to get into mausoleum)**I unclear on which one Graveyard Mausoleum gate locked but I can't get to it to pick *Stuck below deck when the captain says get your stuff ang get to the above deck there is no ladder or exit. (I rebuilt the area as a workaround, works now, drop these files into the poe_overlandest module: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/3879894/poe_overland_west.7z ) Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *Companions return to life when leaving spice mine going to al-Qasr *Pasha keeps greeting me as a newcomer after the posion cure it worked when I stole it instead of buying it. *For the above worked when I killed spice miner for cure. Calimport Muzad *fixed Unknown Area (sewers): Northwest corner, 1 doorway has 2 doors. Several doors open to nothing, should they be static like other doors on perimeter? *fixed Drow Outpost: Captain 1st encounter "You have already been granted passage." And door is locked. Question if correct convo node is firing. *fixed Drow Outpost:Quest given by the matron to free the elf fails.You get the key from the guards go into the room and the elf attacks you and gets killed instead of you saving him. *Drow Outpost: Quest for surface elf. 2 choices at end after reason in underdark. If I kill elf journal doesn't move forward and I am unable to report success to matron. *fixed Drow Outpost: Quest Illith. Weak Illith should turn to a custom faction that is hostile to PC but not to commoner. The other Illith killed the weak one while I was stunned and recieved no XP for battle. *fixed Drow Outpost: Illitjh leader, after I kill weak one convo starts up with me asking about the weak one. *Drow Outpost: Baenett Seal Quest. Should have stealth option. Able to have Kvas sneak through house but a trigger before chest spawns a TON of drow at the entrance that kill my entire party in a couple of rounds. AOE spell cleric have dazes 3/4+ of party (always seems to get melee characters). If that spell were removed difficulty would decrease. *Drow Outpost: Merchant stand with weapons and armor but no merchant. *fixed Drow Outpost: Matron quest. Able to complete only 3 of 4 to escape. Reported back to matron in this order: surface elf, old lover, tentacles. matron thanked me for the work and unlocked the gate. Unable to report success with Baenett and close that journal entry. **(2 per house: across from thrown room and west side room with smith. Could something still be missing from tile 2da?)**checked the only one of these tiles in both Houses Drow outpost: Matrons' households. Tileset missing wall texture. Corner tiles with door to the left side of corner. *Drow Outpost: When leaving baenett's house dead and unconcious companions raise to 1 hitpoint. *fixed Sultan Faruk: Appearance changed with new HAK. Now he has the Quiara (female sorcerer OC companion) appearance. *fixed Falak Quest: I killed off the temple of Shar for their treasure before getting quest to disrupt temple. Unable to report back and have quest completed. *Underdark: Duergar Mechants no translations for 1st 2 PC responses. *Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. *Nasim Treasure. Conversation not starting with graveyard statue when I have the key. City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently. Ekkathys *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *If Tellner collects the last remaining piece of the crown, the plot will break because he's inside the trigger that advances the plot when you return after collecting the last piece. Murann *(investigating, this is an item from Apep's miscellany pack, it has as odd cost, 6610 with -5610 additional) Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. Other Areas *Scimitar Hills: companion was dead, but area transitioning raised them *Spider Swamp: Building @ end is inaccessible, door static. If it isn't someplace we can go, let us know somehow. *Bree after buying the slaves for food the illithid wont finish the quest keeps repeating the quest over. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter